


Le bienheureux

by xLouisa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa





	Le bienheureux

Steve sourit : il avait tout et rien à la fois.


End file.
